deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Emblems
Emblems are a new ranking system mechanic to evaluate the players performance during a match which will give the players pips. Killers and Survivors will both have 4 Emblems they can only be obtained during a single match which is obtainable when performing a specific action and adopting specific behaviors with other survivors or killer with survivor. Now thia new system will give you Emblems which will come in 4 qualities, and the overall amount of Emblems as well as their quality determines the amount of pips the player is going to win/lose in a match. Information The reasons this new ranking system was implented dur to controlling and due to rewarding good players since emblems can't be farmed unlike with Bloodpoints and its to see interactions with Survivors and Killers to avoid "Helping" the otherside.EMBLEM DETAILS SECTION The emblem system for Dead by Daylight was added in the Version 1.32 update with Patch 1.9.4.0 on April 10th 2018.See Steam/Playstation Update History/Xbox System Notes Killer Emblems Gatekeeper GATEKEEPER is won by slowing down generator repair progress for as long as possible. You win points every second, based on the amount of incomplete generators remaining on the map. Ending the trial with incomplete generators also grants bonus points towards this emblem.Killer Section GATEKEEPER Devout DEVOUT represents your ability to sacrifice and kill. Each Survivor eliminated from the trial grants points. Sacrifices, moris and Reverse Beartrap kills grant the same amount of points. No points are awarded for Survivors that bleed out.Killer Section DEVOUT Malicious MALICIOUS represents your ability to apply pressure on Survivors and prevent them from helping each other. You win points by hurting, interrupting, and downing Survivors, and you lose points when they are healed. Points are also awarded each time a Survivor is hooked, which are NOT lost when The Survivor is unhooked.Killer Section MALICIOUS Chaser CHASER represents your ability to find and chase Survivors. You win a few points each time you find a Survivor, and you also win points by winning the chase; the shorter the chase, the higher the points.Killer Section CHASER Survivor Emblems Lightbringer LIGHTBRINGER represents your participation in generator repairs. The higher the percentage of overall generator repair participation, the higher the quality of this emblem. Successfully cleansing Hex Totems and opening Exit Gates also grants points towards this emblem.Survivor Section LIGHTBRINGER Unbroken UNBROKEN represents your ability to survive. Escaping a trial without being downed results in an Iridescent quality, while being downed one or more times results in a Gold quality. If you die in a trial, the emblem quality is based on the amount of time you were alive, however, the highest quality you will receive in this manner is Silver.Survivor Section UNBROKEN Benevolent BENEVOLENT represents how altruistic you and your team are during a Trial. The first two times each Survivor is hooked, all Survivors lose points. Safely unhooking them returns the points back to all Survivors that still remain in the match, and The Survivor performing the action also receives bonus points. An unsafe hook rescue results in a loss of points for The Survivor performing the action. Other altruistic actions, such as healing, making a Killer drop a Survivor, and taking a hit while a Survivor is being carried, also grant points.Survivor Section BENEVOLENT Evader EVADER represents your ability to stay hidden from The Killer or to be able to win chases against them. You win points by remaining unnoticed by The Killer; the closer you are, the higher the points. You also win points if you escape a chase without getting hit; the longer the chase, the higher the points. Every 15 seconds, you secure your points, however, you will only receive half of the points if you lose the chase. Survivor Section EVADER Ranking System Based on what you did during the trial, you will receive one of the following Quality for your emblems: *None (you didn’t get the Emblem!) *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Iridescent Each of these quality grants an amount of points, going from 1 to 4. The total sum of points you obtained from emblems dictates how many pips you win or lose: *Between 0 and 5 points: you lose 1 pip *Between 6 and 8 points: no change *Between 9 and 13 points: you gain 1 pip *Between 14 and 16 points: you gain 2 pipsLast Paragraph Trivia References Category:Information